The Unusual Romance
by greatbalancerofthecosmos
Summary: The Unusual Romance between Espada and Captain narrated by Yours truely
1. The Unusual Romance

**I do not own Bleach.**

Here is a story about a Captain of the Gotei 13 and an Espada of Heuco Mundo. It was a cold winter night in the World of the Living. The snow was falling, the children were playing, and Shinigami and Arrancars alike were having a snow ball fight.

"Take this bastard!" screamed Grimmjow

"FIRE AT WILL!" said Yamamoto

"AAAHHH" screamed Tia as she was covered in snow from the all-out attack

For hours and hours they played until the snow on the ground was no more.

"For now we shall discontinue this battle of snow and resume when the Weather permits it."

Two beings an Espada and a Captain were left and this is when this story really two saw each other and approach.

"Tia it has been a while since I has seen you."

"Yes Captain."

"Please just call me Toshiro."

"Ok Toshiro."

Then the Captain asked an unexpected question.

"Hey Tia may I have your number?"

"Um? Sure." She said confused

**Now I have made this it also connects with Life in Heuco Mundo and The Ultimate Shopping Trip. I have a great plan and no person shall ever stop me MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHHA!**


	2. The Meeting

**I do not own bleach**

The story continues of the Captain and the Espada. One day the Espada got out of the shower and looked at her cell phone. She received a text from Toshiro.

"What is this?" she wondered as she was drying herself off

The text read.

"Hey Tia this is Toshiro. I and some fellow officers want to visit Heuco Mundo, but we need an Espada's consent. Will you let us go?"

"Sure. I will let you go as long I get some alone time with you."

"Sure that will be done."

A day past by and The Captain and his Lieutenant was there.

"Hey Captain were here." Said Rangiku

"I know Tia asked for an individual meeting with her. I wonder what she wants." The Captain said with a slight blush. The Lieutenant noticed this and said in a childish manner

"AAAHHH CAPTAIN! ARE YOU IN LOVE?"

"NO I AM NOT RANGIKU!"

"Fine Captain now is her palace?"

The Captain and his Lieutenant went to the Espada's palace. The Lieutenant stayed down with The Espada's Fraccion. While the Captain and the Espada were in a private room.

"Now Toshiro I know you have feelings for me."

"What how did you know."

"First off why would you ask for an Arrancar's number? Second I really wasn't for sure so I wanted this meeting to see if you really do."

"Wait why do you want to know?" asked The Captain

"Because I have feelings for you to Toshiro, and I want us to go on a date soon. Ok." Said the Espada

"Yes" The Captain said with a blush

Both then heard a loud crashing noise.

**What was the crashing noise? Will Toshiro fuck up this date? Will Rangiku quit getting drunk. Tune next time on The Unusual Romance.**


	3. The Date

**I do not own Bleach.**

As the Captain and The Espada went down to find the noise. They stumbled upon a shocking scene.

"HEY CAPTAIN WE FOUND THE DRINKS!" The Lieutenant said in a drunken stupor

"Rangiku what is this!" The Captian said trying to control his anger.

"Hey Master Harribel we finally resolved the conflict between us." One of her fraccion said.

"Um so Toshiro when will you take me?" said the Espada

"When I get done with paper work." The Captain said

When the Captain was done he called The Espada, and told her that he was both went to the World of the Living, and got Gigai from Urahara Shop.

"Ok what do you want to do." Asked the Espada

"Um let's walk in the woods and get to know each other."

And to the woods they went. The Espada explained her history first.

"Well I was a Vasto Lordes before I became an Arrancar. I and my Fraccion were chased by Baraggan's army until Aizen saved us."

"I was a child in the 1st west district of the Rukongai. I was fairly young when I started realizing that I have a power. Then I meet my lieutenant during a walk. I enrolled in the Academy."

The two walked and talked until they found a good spot to watch the sunset and moon rise. Then they went back to Urahara Shop and returned the Gigai.

"This was fulfilling wasn't it?" Asked the Captain

"Yes it was come closer" said the Espada

The Captain came closer with his heart beating out of his chest. The Espada unzipped her collar and revealed her broken mask. The jaw of the Mask opens to expose beautiful lips. As her lips touched his raging fire ignited in both of them. As they pulled back they said goodnight and left.

"I wonder if this can be used as a sex doll." Wondered the Shop owner while he exams the Espada's Gigai.

"SMACK" the Shop owner's Assistant screamed while hitting his boss.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"Because you do not realize that Ms. Yoruichi has been flirting with you and you want to use a Gigai as a sex doll! Disgusting!

**WHAT NOW I REALLY DID THAT! READ AND REVIEW! GREATBALENCEROFTHECOSMOS AAAWWWAAAYYY!**


	4. The Plan

**I do not own Bleach.**

The Captain walked back to his quarters to rest. When he walked in he noticed his Lieutenant on the office coach asleep. When he walks to his desk to get some things the Lieutenant awoke.

"Oh hey Captain. How was your date?" she asked

"Um it was good. I got to know her better." The Captain said with a slight blush.

"Hmm" The Lieutenant hummed with a devil smile.

The Captain left the room the Lieutenant pulled out her cell phone, and texted every officer in the Gotei 13. Soon the new got to the Captain-Commander. The Captain-Commander calls a meeting the next day he got the text. Meanwhile in Heuco Mundo the Espada was walking to her palace. Her fraccion did the very same thing. Then the Espada's called a meeting.

In the Soul Society

"I heard there has been a Captain that is in a taboo romance! Please show yourself!" The Captain-Commander said with a very assertive voice. All the Captains looked and the youngest.

"Look I am in love with her, and if you want to kill me for such then go ahead!"

"No! We were not going to do such we were going to asked you something!" yelled the Captain-Commander.

"What is it?"

"We want you to see if Arrancars could reproduce and even reproduce with Shinigami."

"Um ok."

Meanwhlie in Heuco Mundo.

The Espada gathered around their table and began the meeting.

"Hey why are we here" said the 5th Espada

"We are here because of a Taboo Romance between Arrancar and Shinigami." The 2nd Espada said.

The 3rd Espada gulp nervously.

"What will be the punishment?" asked the 3rd Espada

"We all decided that you will receive no punishment but that you will start a family with him." The 8th said while pushing up his glasses. The 3rd Espada felt uncomfortable with losing her virginity, and so did the Captain.

**So how was this chapter I think it is pretty good. Not the best but still good. Read and Review.**


	5. The Explaination

**I do not own Bleach.**

The Espada and the Captain felt uncomfortable with the news. The two still have their feelings, but still felt it was weird that their society would want them start a family. The two confronted each other with the news in Heuco Mundo.

"So the Soul Society wants me to start a family with you Tia."

"Same here the Espada want me to do the same thing."

"Hmm" hummed the couple

"What both of our societies are working to get us to start a family right?" said the Captain

"Yes" the Espada replied.

"Well maybe this is a test to see if Arrancar could reproduce with Shinigami." Explained the Captain

"Hmm maybe and they are using our relationship as the perfect chance of testing, but there is one problem." Said the Espada

"And what is that?" asked the Captain

"Szayelaporro Granz and Nemu had a child." Explained the Espada

"Yes very true but that was a Male Arrancar and a Female Shinigami. They want to see if a Male Shinigami and a Female Arrancar go at it."

When Captain he got up from his seat, and went over to the Espada and said.

"Let us go for a walk."

The two walked along the corridors of Las Noches. They wanted to see how much work it takes to take care of a child. So they walked to Szayelaporro Granz palace to babysit.

"Ah good Tia and Toshiro you are here. Come in come in I know it kind of a mess but you don't have to worry about. Now I and Ms. Rureaux are going on a date. Oh and my teenager is bringing his girlfriend over so can you handle that?"

"UUUMMMM sure." The Captain and the Espada said in harmony

"Ok see you two in a few hours."

**OOOOOOHHHHHH SHIT JUST GOT RRRRRREEEEEEAAAAAALLLLLL! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? TUNE IN TO FIND OUT! **


	6. The Babysitters

**I do not own Bleach**

The Captain and the Espada was ready to baby-sit the 8th Espada's infant child. They looked at the child with a look of confusion.

"I thought babies suppose to be crying all the time." The Captain said confused

"Most Arrancar babies only cry when they are wet or hungry." the Espada explained

The Nerdy Arrancar and his girlfriend walked in the Palace.

"Oh you two must be the new babysitters." Said the Nerdy Arrancar

"What happen to the old babysitter?" asked the Captain

"I am the old babysitter."

"Why did you quit." Asked the Espada

"That baby keeps on getting itself in the most fucked up situations." explained the nerdy arrancar

"Like what?" asked the Espada

"Um. Well there was one time that he took a Sonic the hedgehog and an Amy rose plushy and made them make out. Then he went to a German bar and started pimping hoes and bitches. Well I will be in my room with Xian." said the Nerdy Arrancar

"USE A COMDOM!" Said the Captain

As the nerdy Arrancar and his girlfriend went to his room. The Espada and the Captain said with the Child.

"So we get to see how to care for a child." said the Captain

"Yeah well think about me. I have to push one out of me."

As they look at the Child they noticed he was waking up.

"AAAHHH look at his eyes! They are so cute! I wonder if we will have a baby this cute!" said the Espada

"Um well I um most likely." Said the Confused Captain

"I think we will!"

"LOOK HE IS WALKING" Yelled the Captain.

As the Child walked to the Nerdy Arrancars door, and quickly opened the door.

"Um. This is not what it looks like." said the Nerdy Arrancar

"Do I need to leave." asked Xian

Everybody had a heavy blush at the scenario.

"So what is your paper on?" asked the Captain

"the love between opposites" said the Nerd

"Let us review. Well the love between opposites is a valuable thing. It can lead to a better understanding to the social norms of both sides…" explained Xian but the Captain and the Espada were looking into each other's eyes. The Child was rolling a blunt and smoking it while singing/rapping to SNOOP D.O. double G. then the call came in.

"Hey dinner went great. We will be home in 5 minutes."

"SHIT WE NEED TO CLEAN UP! HURRY! HURRY! HURRY!" screamed the Espada.

**Wow I actually put some thought in this chapter. READ AND REVIEW BITCHES!**


	7. The Trip

**I do not own Bleach**

As the Espada and the Captain were trying to clear the air of smoke the Nerd showed them an air ventilation system.

"Geez are you really that stupid? You suppose to know there is an air duct that clears up everything toxic in the air." The Nerd explained.

The blunt was taken from the Child and toss away. The 8th Espada walked in and looked at the room.

"Huh there is nothing unusual here. Let me check the nursery. Nope nothing unusual here either. Let try my brother's room."

He opens the door to find Xian on the bed asleep.

"I thought I told you that you need to sleep at home and not in my brother's bed."

"Oh sorry Mister Granz I shall stay awake" The Chinese Arrancar said

The 8th Espada turn to the Captain and the Espada and said with a smile.

"Well done I greatly appreciate it. I do not have anything on me but I can do a favor."

The Child acted like he was asleep to hide his bloodshot eyes.

"AAAHHH he is asleep you two could leave now." Said the 8th Espada

They left and talked about the Child

"What kind of child smokes dope?" asked the Captain?

"I don't know how he gets away with it all." The Espada said

While they talked the Captain came up with an idea.

"Let's go to the Soul Society!" he said with a big smile

"Hmm are you sure? After all I am an Arrancar."

"Sure everybody in the Soul Society has heard of us being together."

Once they entered the Soul Society his Lieutenant ran and gave the Captain a big hug.

"OH! CAPTAIN WE ALL MISSED YOU SSSOOO MJCH!"

"BACK OFF BITCH! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Screamed the Espada

"Oh sorry I still forgot my bosom is a weapon."

"Tia it is ok." The Captain said

The Captain looked at his Childhood friend the Lieutenant of Squad 5. The Squad 5 Lieutenant had a depress look on her face. The Captain knew it was because of his relationship with the Espada.

**Hmm I put a little thought chapter into this I might conclude this Fan fiction soon, AND MAKE A SEQUEL BITCHES! READ AND REVIEW MOTHERFUCKERS!**


	8. The Party

**I do not own Bleach**

The Captain looked at his Childhood friend. The Childhood friend started crying and ran to the Captain.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO HAVE A FUTURE TOGETHER! EVER SINCE AIZEN DIED WE WERE THERE FOR EACH OTHER! YOU LET ME THINK WE HAD A FURTURE! THEN I HEARD YOU WAS DATED THAT RIP OFF BITCH!"

The Squad 5 Lieutenant ran to the Espada with Zanpakuto draw and eyes full of killing intent. The Captain came between them and stopped the Squad 5 Lieutenant and said.

"Look that was you who thought that, and now I must arrest you for assault. Sorry."

"She called me a rip off bitch. How dare she say that." The Espada said with shock (Yes I thought up a slur for Arrancars. Sorry for doing such.)

"Yes her mental stability is unpredictable. Let's just go to the Squad 10 Quarters."

"Oh Captain!" interrupted the Lieutenant "Before you go the Captain Commander wants to see you and you little Girlfriend."

As they walked away the Lieutenant called the Captain Commander and whispered in the phone.

"Ok is the trap ready."

The Captain and the Espada walked up to the Captain meeting hall and all Captains and Lieutenants were there except the Squad 5 Lieutenants.

"SSSSSSUUUUUURRRRRRPPPPPPRRRR RRIIIIIISSSSSSEEEEEE!" Screamed all the Captains

"WHAT THE HELL YOU ALL NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" screamed the Couple.

"What is the occasion?" asked the Espada

"Well you two and your romance has help our worlds make a treaty and we are celebrating the Espada's will be here shorty." Explained the Captain Commander

The Espada's came and the party was on the Espada and the Captain were each given a necklace. The necklace made a Ying Yang when put together.

**Wow I created a Racial Slur for Arrancars. Damn I feel like shit. Well read and review while I cry in fetal position in the corner of my technology class. T_T**


	9. The Announcement

**I do not own Bleach.**

The Captain and the Espada was enjoining the party then there was a surprise guests.

"Hey guys! How is everyone?" Asked the Sub Shinigami with his posse .

**Introducing the Sub Shinigami and his posse! The Mexican Fullbring, the German Quincy, and the Busty Ginger Human with weird Kido abilities! **

"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING!" Screamed the 6th Espada

"We were invited." said the Mexican Fullbring holding up a poster

"Ok the more the merrier." screamed the 9th Espada

As they were partying like it was 1999. An announcement was made from the Captain and the Espada.

" Me and my Girlfriend are going on a vacation. We will return and get married what do you all think of that."

"What I got something to say." screamed the Ginger

"And what is that." Asked the Espada

"Can I be the Flower Girl."

"OK!" Said the Captain

They partied and partied. The next mourning the Captain and the Espada went each others living quarters, and packed and meet in the World of the Living.

**THAT IS IT! I HAVE READ MY STORIES, AND THE PLOTS ARE RUSHED! I WILL DO THESE IN MY ROOM INSTEAD TECHNO CLASS, AND THE REASON I STOPED SO SOON ON THE LAST CHAPTER IS BEACASE I FELT LIKE SHIT MAKE THAT SLUR! Well read and review.**


	10. The First Day

**I do not own Bleach**

The Captain and the Espada were on their first day of vacation. Then the Captain fell ill.

"Tia I really don't feel so good. I think I might rest today."

"What I was going to the hot springs maybe if you go you can feel better."

"I will give it a try."

When the Captain and the Espada went to the Natural Hot Springs the Espada changed into a white two piece kind of like the ones the Zombies on Dead Island wear. The Captain wore a pair of green swim trunks.

"Man this feels so good. Don't you agree?" The Espada asked

"Yeah my nose is clearing up." The Captain said then snot was literally oozing out of his nose.

"Oh here are some tissues." The Espada said in disgust.

"What it is just a little bit of snot. Jeez you are an Espada you had two kill things before."

"But now we are on vacation, and I really don't want to see things that are disgusting."

"Ok I will clean my nose."

LATER THAT NIGHT!

"Hey Toshiro want to have some fun." The Espada asked in a seductive voice.

"Ah my head hurts really badly and my vision is messed up."

"Come on it will make you feel better."

"No rest will now let me sleep I will feel better tomorrow."

**Finally some inspiration my own illness is finally some good inspiration. READ AND REVIEW BITCHES!**


	11. The Mourning

**I do not own Bleach**

The Captain woke up to see the Espada on a laptop reading about Grand Theft Auto V.

"Hey what was the fun you were talking about last night?" the Captain asked with a pervert smile.

"Oh I wanted to play Blackjack."

"Really that's all?"

"Yeah I don't want to lose my virginity yet."

The Captain gave a slight blush and said.

"Well um let's take a walk in the woods."

As they take a walk in the woods the Captain thought it was just weird seeing the Espada without her mask. When the Espada unzipped her backpack a little stuffed animal came out screaming.

"FINALLY GIVE YOUR BODY!"

The Espada raised her fist and punched the Plushy.

"What was that for?" The Plushy asked in pain.

"For being a perverted stalker." The Espada explained

"How did you get in the backpack?" The Captain asked

"Easy when you was at the party with you announcement I wondered away from that bitch Ichigo and put myself in your hiking backpack."

"Hmm maybe you should go." Said the Espada

"NO DON'T PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO GO! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU! I WAS TAPE BEHIND A TOLIET BECAUSE OF SOME COOKIES! PLEASE LET GO WITH YOU!"

"Well it will be kind of fun to have him around as long as you don't get in trouble."

**Hmm think of all the possibilities. Read and Review.**


	12. The Rest Area

**I do not own Bleach**

The Plushy the Espada and the Captain set off in a car. The Plushy and the Espada were asleep hugging each other. The Espada woke up with the Plushy drooling on her chest.

"Ewes he is drooling on me ew ew ew ew ew."

"Quit you're an Espada you see thing worse than some drool"

"Yes but this is my favorite shirt. I like the yellow shark. WAKE UP!" she explained while punching the Plushy in the head

"OH! What was that for"

" You drooled on my favorite shirt." the Espada said with killing intent.

"Look if you two are going to fight I will pull in a rest area." the Captain said

Once the trio pulled in the rest area the Plushy and the Espada went to the paking lot and starting wrestling. The captain record it all.

**Well it is 2:35 ET and I will stop there and take a 6 hour nap.**


End file.
